


Mencintai dalam Kecanggungan

by jellyjeilly



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 8 to 5 dynamics, Kinda fluff, M/M, Slow burn and then it burned, implied Seungjun, implisit sex scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly
Summary: Byungchan itu terkenal. Jika kamu bertanya pada seluruh penghuni gedung ini, Seungsik yakin, pasti akan ada yang mengakui bahwa mereka menyukai Byungchan. Termasuk dengan Seungsik yang juga menyukai Byungchan. Namun Seungsik lebih memilih untuk menyukai Byungchan dengan caranya, sampai dia dengan ceroboh memberikan Byungchan tiga lembar voucher pengabul harapan pada Byungchan sebagai kado ulang tahun yang kemudian membuat dunia Seungsik luluh lantak begitu Byungchan membuka kadonya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	Mencintai dalam Kecanggungan

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat menikmati dan semoga tidak membosankan untuk dibaca hingga selesai!

Seungsik menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika matanya melihat antrian di depan lift sudah mengular hingga ujung antriannya nyaris mencapai meja resepsionis. Jarum panjang pada jam tangannya masih berada di angka delapan dan sebuah anomali jelas baru saja terjadi karena biasanya antrian di depan lift baru dimulai ketika jarum panjang pada jam tangannya berada di angka sepuluh. ' _Yah_ , _bukan sebuah anomali juga'_ , pikirnya saat melompati kubangan kecil di dekat tangga menuju pintu lobi. Hujan deras selepas fajar yang baru reda pada pukul tujuh pagi adalah penyebab utama mengapa orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berangkat lebih pagi menggunakan mobil supaya terhindar dari kemacetan sebelum berangkat kerja dan bisa melanjutkan hari dengan optimal tanpa harus diganggu oleh suasana hati yang buruk akibat terjebak macet selama beberapa puluh menit. Untungnya, perusahaan tempat Seungsik bekerja bukanlah perusahaan yang ketat dalam aturan terlambat. Asalkan yang bersangkutan mau pulang lebih lama sesuai dengan berapa menit dia terlambat datang, pihak HRD tidak akan melayangkan protes ataupun memotong gaji karyawan yang telat tersebut.

Seungsik tersenyum sekilas pada resepsionis sebelum ikut mengantri untuk menaiki lift. Dia bisa mengenali beberapa orang yang memang sudah terbiasa datang ketika jarum panjang jam berada pada angka delapan pada bagian depan antrian, dan sisanya adalah orang-orang yang biasanya datang lebih pagi lalu datang terlambat dan orang-orang yang biasanya datang ketika jarum panjang jam sudah sedikit lagi berada pada angka dua belas lalu datang lebih pagi karena berhasil menghindari macet. Seungsik kemudian memilih untuk memainkan gawainya, menggulirkan layar pada salah satu media sosialnya untuk membunuh waktu selama beberapa saat. Seungsik memasukkan kembali gawainya ke dalam saku celananya ketika sekilas matanya menangkap pemandangan bahwa dia tinggal berjarak sedikit lagi dari pintu lift. Seungsik lalu mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba menghitung berapa orang lagi yang tersisa di depannya sebelum dia menaiki lift dan meneguk ludahnya ketika sadar ada orang yang tak seharusnya berada di dalam antrian, saat ini. Tidak ketika Seungsik masih berada dalam antrian seperti ini. 

' _Plis jangan liat, plis jangan liat, plis jangan liat_ ,' rapal Seungsik dalam hati, ' _liat depan aja udah. Bentar lagi giliran lo naik lift._ '

Seungsik masih merapal harapannya dalam diam sembari menunduk dan bersembunyi di balik badan pria di depannya, berharap semoga orang yang berada jauh di depan antrian, yang tak diharapkan kehadirannya oleh Seungsik, tidak menyadari adanya Seungsik di belakangnya. 

Pintu lift berdenting membuka dan Seungsik mengulang membacakan harapannya dengan cepat bak membacakan mantra, berharap Tuhan mau mendengar harapannya yang diteriakkan dalam hati dan membuat orang yang tak diinginkannya itu segera masuk ke dalam lift dan Seungsik tak perlu merasa gelisah seperti ini. 

"Oh?"

Seungsik mengumpat dalam hati. Dia menundukkan kepala lebih dalam, berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang supaya tak masuk ke dalam jangkauan pandang orang itu. 

"Byungchan? Ga mau naik lift?"

"Ntar aja. Gue mau ngobrol dulu bentar sama Seungsik."

Seungsik mengumpat lagi dalam hati meskipun dia sekarang mengangkat pelan kepalanya dan mengupayakan sekuat tenaga ada ekspresi keheranan yang tertera di wajahnya. 

"Mas duluan aja," kata Byungchan ringan sambil memberikan gestur agar orang yang berdiri di belakangnya saat mengantri, untuk masuk ke dalam lift, "saya ada urusan sebentar sama temen saya."

Pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepala datar lalu masuk ke dalam lift bersama teman Byungchan yang menanyakan apakah Byungchan jadi menaiki lift atau tidak. Byungchan kemudian berdiri tepat di depan Seungsik, setelah meminta izin untuk berdiri di depan Seungsik pada orang yang berdiri di depan Seungsik sebelumnya, dan juga orang di belakang Seungsik.

Seungsik menelan ludah sebelum memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "ada apa?"

"Gapapa," katanya riang sambil sedikit membalikkan badan, "cuman pengen ngobrol aja."

Seungsik tak bisa menjawab apa-apa karena dadanya berdebar kencang setelah mendengar pertanyaan Byungchan. Keberaniannya yang dikumpulkan tiba-tiba setelah Byungchan menyadari presensinya, sekarang sudah tercecer tanpa ampun. Sebelah tangannya dikepalkan, sebagai bentuk pertahanan agar Seungsik tidak mengeluarkan keringat dingin pada wajahnya. 

" _Weekend_ ini lo ngapain, Sik?"

"Mmm," Seungsik mendengung pelan supaya bisa menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang kelewat berisik dan berpikir jernih, "rebahan doang."

"Gak nge _game_?", pancing Byungchan.

"Nge _game_ sih," balas Seungsik pelan, "tapi lebih banyak rebahan daripada nge _game_ nya _._ "

"Oh," timpal Byungchan kalem. Sunyi dengan segera tiba pada ujung percakapan mereka berdua, sesegera setelah Byungchan selesai menanggapi pernyataan Seungsik. 

Dadanya kini berdebar kian kencang. Haruskah dia memberi pertanyaan yang sama juga pada Byungchan? Atau tidak usah? Bukankah terdengar tidak sopan jika dia tidak menanyakan hal yang sama setelah Byungchan bersusah-payah melewatkan kesempatannya untuk naik lift lebih cepat hanya karena ingin berbicara dengannya? 

' _Sial_ ,' rutuknya dalam hati, ' _kenapa mesti keliatan sih gue sama Byungchan. Kan gue jadinya harus mikir kalo ngobrol kayak gini.'_

Seungsik menarik napas panjang. Pergulatan batinnya diakhiri dengan dirinya yang berniat mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama sebagai bentuk kesopanan. "Byungㅡ"

"Ah, liftnya sampe. Yuk," kata Byungchan, bersamaan dengan panggilan Seungsik pada lelaki itu. Seungsik menelan ludah dan mencoba menekan hawa panas yang merambat pada lehernya, supaya dia tidak terlihat malu di depan laki-laki itu karena Byungchan baru saja menenggelamkan niatnya untuk membalas sopan santun. 

"I-iya," jawab Seungsik sambil tergagap. Dia mengikuti Byungchan yang telah berdiri di pojok lift lalu berdiri tepat di depan Byungchan. Mereka pasti akan berdiri dalam diam menunggu orang lain menaiki lift hingga kapasitas maksimum, lalu seperti biasa, pasti akan ada bagian dimana Seungsik terdorong mundur karena dia harus memberi ruang supaya orang lain bisa masuk ke dalam lift. Kali ini pun begitu. Seungsik terdorong mundur ke belakang hingga oleng dan nyaris menabrak bagian depan tubuh Byungchan. 

"Ati-ati, Sik," gumam Byungchan pelan sambil menahan badan Seungsik agar tidak menabrak badannya lagi, "munduran dikit lagi juga gapapa. Masih aman."

"O-ok-oke," jawab Seungsik sambil terbata-bata.

Tuhan, rasanya jantung Seungsik bisa tiba-tiba terhenti akibat _over work_ karena berdebar keras tanpa henti akibat badannya dan badan Byungchan yang begitu dekat. Seungsik hanya berusaha memasang tampang _poker face_ dan menghindari melihat Byungchan lewat pantulan di dinding lift selama lift bergerak naik, mengantarkan Seungsik dan Byungchan menuju lantai tempat kubikel mereka berada. Seungsik menarik napas sepelan mungkin beberapa kali hingga orang-orang di depannya turun dari lift, menyisakan dia dan Byungchan di dalam lift.

"Kita harus makan siang bareng lagi, kapan-kapan," kata Byungchan sesaat sebelum lift tiba di lantai enam, "gue udah lama banget gak ngobrol dan _catch up_ sama lo. Padahal kita satu lantai dan berada di bawah perusahaan yang sama."

"Maaf," Seungsik menjawab spontan. Dia mengumpat dalam hati karena menjawab sesegera itu, tanpa berpikir bagaimana caranya menolak ajakan Byungchan untuk mengobrol tanpa membuat Byungchan tersinggung. Mengobrol dengan Byungchan adalah hal yang paling menakutkan baginya.

" _Don't be_ ," gumam Byungchan, "divisi lo emang selalu sibuk. Beda kaya divisi gue."

Pintu lift berdenting membuka di lantai enam dan Byungchanlah yang terlebih dulu keluar dari dalam lift. "Semoga kerjaan hari ini lancar ya Sik. Gue bener-bener pengen makan siang sama lo."

Sudut mulut Seungsik terangkat sedikit saat Byungchan menoleh padanya dan melambai. Gelenyar menyenangkan yang baru saja tiba dengan segera lenyap begitu dia melihat Byungchan membuka pintu dan mendengarkan bagaimana Byungchan dengan segera dihujani sapaan selamat pagi dari berbagai sisi kubikel begitu berkata keras, "pagi semuanya."

"Pagi kak!"

"Pagi, Chan."

"Tumben Byungchan ga mepet datengnya?"

"Kesambet apaan lu, Chan?"

Lalu riuh terdengar suara orang-orang yang menawarkan cemilan pada Byungchan setelah lelaki itu menyatakan bahwa ia tak sempat sarapan supaya bisa masuk tepat waktu. 

Di ambang pintu, Seungsik menghela napas panjang. Dia harus tahu diri.

*

"Ini gak disengajain telat makan siang 'kan, Sik?"

"Kerjaan gue nanggung."

Laki-laki di depannya berusaha untuk tidak mendengus dengan keras saat melihat ekspresi Seungsik saat menjawab pertanyaannya barusan, "lo tu ga bisa bohong sama gue, Sik," katanya mencemooh, "gue satu divisi sama lo. Meskipun gue sama lo megang _brand_ yang beda, gue cukup tau untuk bilang bahwa kerjaan lo gak sesibuk itu sampe telat makan siang."

"Lo udah bisa nebak soal kenapa gue telat makan dan kayanya lo ga perlu nanya lagi alesannya kenapa."

Pria di depannya terkekeh saat melihat Seungsik memotong empal di piringnya dengan murka. "Ya gimana sih, persoalan hidup lo 'kan ga bakalan pernah jauh-jauh dari Byungchan sih."

"Kecilin suara lo, anjing," hardik Seungsik, "orangnya masih makan di pojok sana."

Pria di depannya otomatis memutar badannya menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Seungsik melalui dagunya saat yang bersangkutan masih sibuk mengiris daging empal. "Anjir. Bisa aja mata lo menangkap keberadaan si yayang. Gue aja gak sadar dia di situ dari tadi."

"Jangan boong lo, Seungwoo. Nenek-nenek ga pake kacamata juga bakal tau Byungchan duduk di meja pojok kalo dia sama gengnya berisik kaya begitu."

"Berisik dari mananya sih?", ledek Seungwoo, "mereka ngobrol apaan juga ga kedengaran sampe sini, kecuali lo bilang mereka berisik gegara Jaehyun sama Byungchan ngobrol dari tadi."

"Tau gini mending gue bikin mie cup di _pantry_. Ilang udah selera gue makan empal gara-gara lo."

Seungwoo tertawa kecil, puas karena Seungsik termakan ledekannya, "emangnya Byungchan ngapain lagi sih sampe lo senewen gak jelas gini?"

Seungsik mengunyah empal yang sudah dipotong menjadi seukuran mulut dengan susah payah ke mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya dengan cepat. "Dia nyadar kalo gue ada di antrian lift belakang dia. Trus dia tuker tempat sama orang biar bisa ngobrol sama gue."

"Ngobrol?"

"Cuman nanyain _weekend_ gue ngapain aja."

"Terus lo jawab?"

Seungsik menatap tajam Seungwoo yang memandangnya serius lalu menyendokkan sesuap besar nasi ke mulutnya, "ya iya?"

"Terus?"

"Ya ga ada terusannya," jawab Seungsik sedikit tidak jelas karena baru saja menyuapkan sesendok sayur asem ke mulutnya, "soalnya percakapannya berhenti sampe situ."

Seungwoo menghelas napas sekeras mungkin, sedikit terlihat dramatis, namun Seungsik tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin makan dengan tenang setelah Seungwoo seharusnya sudah cukup puas setelah mendengar jawabannya.

"Terus lo gak nanya balik? Atau apa kek biar percakapannya jalan lagi?", cecar Seungwoo setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Pas gue akhirnya berani buat nanya, liftnya keburu dateng. Terus jadinya kita sama-sama diem di lift karena udah basi juga ngelanjutin percakapan tadi."

"Terus hubungannya lo makan siang sengaja telat sama Byungchan apa dong?"

"Byungchan ngarep makan siang bareng gue," Seungsik menjawab sambil lalu dan menyebabkan Seungwoo yang tengah menyeruput es tehnya tersedak dan membuat sebongkah kecil es batu masuk ke dalam hidungnya dan dengan sukses membuatnya terbatuk-batuk selama beberapa saat. Seungsik menunggu hingga batuk Seungwoo mereda dan menunggu hingga lelaki itu memberikannya gestur untuk melanjutkan cerita. "Dia bilang udah lama gak ngobrol sama gue dan mau _catch up_."

"Wow," ujar Seungwoo cukup keras, " _just_ wow."

Seungsik enggan membalas komentar Seungwoo. Mereka berakhir saling terdiam, Seungsik sibuk makan sementara Seungwoo sibuk melihat Seungsik yang terlihat salah tingkah sambil mengunyah empalnya. 

"Masih mau _denial_? Setelah lo denger langsung dari Byungchan kalo anaknya kangen kepengen ngobrol sama lo?"

"Kangen ngobrol antar temen 'kan bisa," kilah Seungsik sambil membuang muka saat melihat wajah serius Seungwoo, "gue udah bilang berkali-kali sama lo dan Sejun. Stop membuat teori kaloㅡ ," Seungsik menarik napas pelan, "ㅡByungchan suka sama gue."

"Itu bukan teori."

"Oke, ralat. Asumsi kalian soal Byungchan suka sama gue."

"Apa yang membuat lo, sebegitunya menolak kenyataan kalo Byungchan menanggapi lo dengan positif?", todong Seungwoo tepat pada sasaran.

"Byungchan baik sama semua orang, Woo. Gue gak bisa ngerasa spesial hanya karena dia baik sama gue."

Seungwoo kehilangan kata-kata, tidak bisa membalas perkataan Seungsik. Toh, apa yang dikatakan Seungsik memanglah sebuah fakta. Byungchan memang baik pada semua orang, tapi tak bisakah dia punya sedikit rasa percaya diri bahwa dia diperlakukan sedikit berbeda dengan semua orang yang dimaksud? Seperti ketika Byungchan tidak jadi menaiki lift hanya karena ingin mengobrol dengan Seungsik misalnya, apalagi jika yang diobrolkan adalah sesuatu yang tidak penting menurut Seungwoo.

"Sik. Bukan sekali dua kali gue ngeliat Byungchan beda sama lo. Lo lupa ya pas _gathering_ kantor dia sampe pindah bis demi bisa duduk sama lo."

"Itu karena di bis yang seharusnya, dia duduk di belakang ga sih? Dengan duduk sama gue, dia bisa duduk di depan, di belakang supir bis."

"Byungchan pernah nyamperin lo duluan buat ngasih laporan penelusuran komplain. Yang seharusnya lo yang nyamperin dia."

"Ya gue sibuk? Lagian kubikel gue searah sama toilet jadi ya bisa aja dia sekalian ke toilet?"

"Sik, tolonglah," ujar Seungwoo putus asa, "bisa gak sih lu punya sedikit aja rasa percaya diri kalo Byungchan memperlakukan lo secara spesial?"

"Gak bisa," Seungsik menjawab tegas dengan wajah sendu, "apalagi setelah tau apa yang dia suka adalah sesuatu yang gue benci dan apa yang gue suka adalah sesuatu yang dia benci."

"Lo ngomong begitu karena lo belum mencoba untuk mencari tahu sejauh mana lo bisa mentolerir hal yang lo gak suka dari dia. Lo bahkan belom mencoba untuk mengenal dia secara utuh, Sik. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sama-sama kalian sukai."

"Woo," panggil Seungsik pelan, "di dunia ini ada banyak kejadian orang-orang yang bersifat persis minyak sama air, lalu maksa melanjutkan hubungan dengan dasar perbedaan ada untuk saling dilengkapi. Mereka berharap supaya hubungan mereka seimbang, mirip dengan yin dan yang, lalu menurut lo apa yang terjadi? _Total disaster._ "

"Lo belom mencoba," ulang Seungwoo tegas.

"Gue sayang sama Byungchan. Tulus. Dengan segala kebaikan dan kelebihan dia, dia berhak punya pasangan yang lebih baik dari gue, yang nantinya akan seiring sejalan sama segala hal kesukaan dia. Bukan dengan gue, dengan orang yang bahkan ga bisa menyukai kesukaan dia. Gue terlalu bertolak belakang sama dia. Memaksakan perasaan ini sama aja kiamat buat gue. Sesayang-sayangnya gue sama Byungchan, gue akan membenci diri gue sendiri kalo Byungchan nantinya akan tersakiti karena ulah gue sendiri, yang egois memaksakan perasaan ini."

"Lo mikirnya kejauhan," ujar Seungwoo sambil menggelengkan kepala, "kalo lo bisa nyimpulin sejauh itu karena lo udah mencoba, gue paham. Tapi masalahnya, lo belum pernah mencoba untuk berjuang."

"Woo," kata Seungsik serius, "gimana gue mau berjuang kalo bahan buat pendekatannya aja ga ada?"

Seungwoo menyugar rambutnya frustasi. Sejauh apapun dia memancing Seungsik bergerak, pada akhirnya Seungsik sendiri yang akan membawa pembicaraan pada topik awal. Seungwoo seakan diajak pergi berkelana dengan Seungsik, lalu pada akhirnya mereka kembali ke titik semula, persis ketika mereka sedang menaiki komidi putar. Sia-sia. Mulutnya gatal ingin mengucapkan bahwa untuk memulai pendekatan, kadang bisa dimulai oleh sesuatu hal yang remeh, seperti bagaimana Byungchan mengajak Seungsik bicara tadi pagi. Entah Seungsik memang tidak sadar, atau sedang mengeraskan hati supaya dirinya tidak terlalu sakit akibat menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi. 

Baik Seungsik dan Seungwoo sama-sama terdiam kembali setelah Seungwoo kehilangan minat untuk membuka percakapan kembali. Seungwoo hanya mengaduk-aduk es di dalam gelas, sementara Seungsik masih menyantap puding sarikaya sebagai makanan penutup. Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa orang yang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi sudah duduk di sebelah Seungwoo lalu berkata ringan, "divisi kalian ada masalah apa lagi?", seolah sedari tadi dia memang berada di situ. 

Seungwoo dengan refleks mengumpat dan melompat dari kursinya hingga menabrak meja sebelah, sementara Seungsik menelan sepotong besar puding tanpa sempat dikunyah, lalu tersedak selama prosesnya dan memukul dadanya keras-keras supaya potongan puding itu meluncur turun dari tenggorokannya. Byungchan buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya, membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung Seungsik supaya dia tidak lagi tersedak dan setelah Seungsik terbatuk lega beberapa kali, dia dengan sigap mengambilkan air minum dari dispenser dan mengangsurkannya pada Seungsik untuk diminum. 

"Byungchan. Lo ngagetin sumpah," omel Seungwoo sambil mengusap lututnya yang membentur kursi meja sebelah, "tau-tau nongol macam setan."

"Sori," katanya sambil memberikan cengiran khas, tangannya masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Seungsik yang masih terbatuk kecil, "abisnya tadi baru sadar ada Seungsik sama lo di pojok. Gue sampe jadi orang pertama yang dateng ke kafeteria karena mau ngobrol sama Seungsik. Gue celingukan tiap sepuluh menit sekali nyari Seungsik, eh taunya Seungsik malah duduk di pojok. Kan kalo gini, gue jadi ga bisa ngobrol banyak sama Seungsik."

Seungsik meneguk air dari gelas yang disodorkan Byungchan, lalu dengan canggung menerima uluran tisu dari tangan Byungchan dan mengelap sudut mulutnya, "sori. Nanggung tadi."

"Gapapa," jawab Byungchan sambil tersenyum. Tangannya yang berada di punggung Seungsik dipindahkan lalu dia menarik kursi di sebelah Seungsik dan memandang Seungsik dengan intens, "makanya tadi gue tanya, divisi kalian ada masalah apa lagi?"

"Ya, gitu lah. Masalah akhir taun biasa," jawab Seungwoo, " _brand_ yang gue pegang sih cenderung aman, beda sama _brand_ yang dipegang Seungsik."

Byungchan mengangguk simpati, "persaingannya ketat gak sih untuk bagian _skincare_ sekarang? Apalagi setelah pasar sekarang diserbu sama _brand_ Korea dan _brand_ lokal dengan harga yang bisa dibilang murah dengan jenis produk yang lebih variatif."

"Jangan tanya," jawab Seungsik, "tim gue sampe mumet ngerjainnya. Laporan penjualanlah, riset pasarlah, _market share_ lah. Akhir taun gini kayak neraka buat tim gue, soalnya hasil dari tim gue bakal dijadikan acuan buat _planning launching product_ sama pengembangan produknya tim R&D."

Byungchan mengangguk pelan tanda dia paham terhadap apa yang dikatakan Seungsik, "ada yang bisa gue bantu?," katanya serius, "maksudnya kalo sampe telat makan siang 'kan berarti kerjaan lo banyak."

Seungsik berusaha untuk mengabaikan Seungwoo yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata, " _apa_ _gue_ _bilang._ " Seungsik menelan ludahnya pelan sementara tangan kirinya yang masih memegang gelas, mencengkeram erat gelasnya. Dia selalu gugup setiap kali Byungchan menawarinya bantuan. Dia takut akan berekspektasi macam-macam padahal mungkin, Byungchan menawarkan bantuan padanya tanpa ada niatan lebih. "Masih bisa gue _handle_ sih, untungnya."

"Tapi jangan sampe ngorbanin waktunya makan. Jangan sampe telat makan juga," ujar Byungchan, "mau emangnya tipes lagi kayak taun kemaren sampe dirawat sebulan?"

Seungsik bergidik ngeri lalu menoleh pada Byungchan setelah sedari tadi hanya mengerling sesekali sambil meminum air, "ya gak mau lah. Udah kapok gue sebulan dijejelin bubur tawar mulu."

"Makanya," Byungchan menjawab sambil tersenyum dan membuat ritme jantung Seungsik kacau selama sepersekian detik yang lantas membuat lututnya melemas, "kalo butuh bantuan jangan sungkan bilang. Divisi gue ga sibuk-sibuk amat kok."

Seungsik menarik napas, "oke. Seandainya nanti meja gue udah penuh sama kerjaan, lo bakal gue seret ke kubikel gue buat bantu."

"Dengan senang hati," katanya riang sambil memamerkan lesung pipinya, "gue seneng kalo lo mau menerima bantuan gue."

Sensasi panas merambat dari tengkuk Seungsik menuju leher dan wajahnya. Apa maksud perkataan Byungchan barusan? Seungsik membuang muka dan meneguk habis air di gelasnya. Dari ekor matanya dia dapat melihat Seungwoo yang tersenyum puas sementara Byungchan sendiri masih memandangnya penuh, lengkap dengan senyum manis dan lesung pipinya yang dalam. Seungsik berdeham. Dia baru saja membulatkan tekad selama beberapa detik untuk bertanya pada Byungchan soal maksud dibalik ucapannya barusan. Hubungannya dengan Byungchan akan berubah menjadi sangat canggung jika dia terlalu percaya diri dan salah paham sendiri tentang ucapan Byungchan barusan.

"Byungㅡ,"

"Chan, oy! Udah jam satu heh, lo mau nongkrong di situ sampe jam berapa?", seru Lucas yang baru menyadari Byungchan ternyata sudah berpindah meja dari mejanya semula ke meja Seungsik, "lo gak lupa 'kan kita ada _meeting_ setengah jam lagi?"

Byungchan menghela napas kesal sebelum menjawab, "iya, inget. Ntar lagi juga gue balik ke ruangan."

"Oke, oke." Lucas melambai lalu keluar dari kafeteria bersama penghuni lain meja Byungchan sebelumnya. 

Byungchan memalingkan wajahnya lagi pada Seungsik dan berkata, "kita beneran harus ngobrol lagi Sik. Gue bener-bener kangen ngobrol sama lo." Byungchan bangkit berdiri lalu membenarkan kemejanya, "kabarin gue kapan lo senggang. Gue pasti ngusahain buat ketemu lo, meskipun lo senggangnya mepet jam tidur gue."

Seungsik hanya balas memandang sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul, dan Byungchan terlihat cukup puas melihat respon Seungsik, "semangat ya kerjanya. Jangan sampe kecapean. Gue duluan ya Sik, Woo."

Seungwoo mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangan hingga Byungchan keluar dari kafeteria. Seungsik dengan segera menelungkupkan tangan di atas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana begitu Byungchan meninggalkan kafeteria. Dia tak mau melihat wajah Seungwoo yang sudah pasti memasang ekspresi menyebalkan.

"Apa gue bilang."

"Diem lo."

Seungwoo kemudian terbahak keras sementara Seungsik mengerang kesal keras sebagai balasannya.

***

"Kata lo, ini hal _emergency_ ," cibir Sejun sambil mencuci tangannya dalam mangkuk berisi air dan potongan jeruk nipis, "gue sampe ngebut bikin _slide_ presentasi buat _meeting_ besok biar bisa istirahat di luar dan membantu meringankan beban temen gue yang kayaknya udah terlalu berat buat dipikul sendirian. Gak taunya," Sejun mendengus dramatis pada piringnya dan menyambar dada ayam goreng di atas meja, "cuman urusan cinta komidi putar."

"Cobain lo jadi gue sekarang." 

"Malah lebih enak kalo gue jadi lo, gak sih?", kata Sejun sinis, sambil merobek robek daun selada dan daun kemangi jadi kecil-kecil, "Gue malah bisa bikin lo jadian sama Byungchan dalam semalam."

Seungsik mengerang keras mendengar jawaban Sejun, "plis gue gak butuh omelan lo sekarang. Gue butuh ide."

Sejun mengacuhkan Seungsik dan memutuskan untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Tangannya dengan cekatan membawa nasi, potongan ayam, daun selada, daun kemangi dan sambal dadak ke mulutnya, lalu berkata dengan mulut penuh, "tinggal tanya gak sih sebenernya?"

"Emangnya bisa segampang itu? Lu tau gue gimana sama Byungchan."

"Tau kok gue kalo lo goblok," jawab Sejun tanpa ampun.

"Jun," kata Seungwoo sedikit memperingatkan, "jangan kasar ngomongnya. Sik, makan dulu."

"Ga selera gue, Woo," jawab Seungsik lesu.

"Katanya, lo deg-degan dan ketakutan kalo Byungchan ngedeketin lo," kata Sejun sebelum menyuapkan lagi nasi dan ayam berlumur sambal ke mulutnya, "tapi kelakuan lo bertolak belakang. Minta diperhatiin Byungchan ya lo, kalo misalnya bilang keluar buat makan siang tapi malah ga makan?"

"Mulut lo lebih bagus dipake buat ngunyah deh kayanya Jun," kata Seungsik sinis. Sejun kembali mendengus pelan setelah melihat Seungsik diam-diam menyendokkan nasi uduk ke piring dan mengambil paha ayam goreng serta sambal ke piringnya. Seungsik memakan nasi dan ayamnya sambil setengah melamun dan membuat Seungwoo tak tega melihatnya lebih lama lagi tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. 

"Gimana kalo lo ngasih barang yang sama kayak taun kemaren?", ujar Seungwoo sambil memancing supaya ide segar muncul dari kepala mereka bertiga, "daripada pusing gitu maksudnya."

"Gabisa, Woo," tolak Seungsik, "taun kemaren emang dia pengen banget beli parfum itu karena _limited edition_ . Gue beruntung cowonya Chan curhat colongan sama gue, jadi gue tau _wish list_ dia taun kemaren. Untuk sekarang gue ga tau _wish list_ nya apa."

"Ya coba lo tanya lagi cowonya Chan. Masih sering kontakan 'kan?"

"Masih sih," jawab Seungsik tidak jelas karena sedang menggigit ayam, "tapi ini mepet banget mana acaranya lusa. Gue yakin klub penyayang Byungchan pasti udah beliin beberapa barang dari _wish list_ Byungchan. Gak lucu kalo dia dapet dua kado yang sama."

"Gak kepikiran nanya Chan langsung, Sik?" tanya Seungwoo sambil memberikan nasi lagi di piring Seungsik, "kan yang temenan dan satu geng sama Byungchan itu Chan, bukan cowonya. Barangkali Chan tau klub penyayang Byungchan kasih kado apa."

"Sungkan gue. Lagian kalo pun Chan ngasih tau gue isi kado dari klub penyayang Byungchan apa aja, gue tetep bakalan bingung beliin kado buat dia."

"Ini yang ngide bikin pesta dadakan siapa deh? Adel?" tanya Sejun.

"Vania," Seungwoo menjawab datar, "dia dateng ke ruangan sambil setengah teriak-teriak pas minta udunan sama ngumumin buat nyiapin kado. Untung Mbak Fera lagi ke pabrik, ngecek ke lapangan soal komplain kebocoran kemas. Kalo ada Mbak Fera habis tu anak disemprot depan anak-anak _personal care._ "

"Yaelah," komentar Sejun sambil memasukkan daun selada ke mulutnya, "ga kaget sih. Soalnya dia emang keliatan ngegas banget sama Byungchan. Sebelas dua belas sih sama Adel, tapi masih mending Adel. Kalo Vania kaya orang mau nyeruduk."

Seungwoo menatap khawatir Seungsik yang kini mengunyah nasi dan tempe dengan hampa. Dia paham betapa sulitnya posisi Seungsik sekarang. Byungchan pasti menaruh ekspektasi lebih padanya setelah Seungsik dengan sukses (dan penuh perjuangan karena adu klik tercepat saat penjualan daring resmi dibuka) menghadiahinya parfum _limited edition_ di hari ulang tahunnya. Seungsik tidak bisa memberi Byungchan sembarang hadiah, apalagi jika mengingat Seungsik menyukai Byungchan dan Byungchan yang memberi tanggapan positif pada apapun yang dilakukan Seungsik. Seungwoo kemudian berkata penuh nada simpati, "menurut gue yah, lo lebih baik tetep tanya cowonya Chan. Kalo pun dia sama Chan gatau _wish list_ Byungchan apaan, lo bisa tanya-tanya Chan sering dikasih kado apa sama dia, biar lo ada gambaran. Sekalian tanya Chan juga, biar lo tau selera Byungchan dan ga salah pilih kado. Jangan tanya gue, asli. Gue emang punya pacar, tapi pacar gue jarang minta kado. Dia lebih seneng kalo diajak makan _all you can eat_."

Sejun mendengus begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Seungwoo dan berkata, "Sik, ga ada salahnya lo ngasih ke dia kado unik yang orang lain ga akan kepikiran untuk ngasih itu sama Byungchan. Lebih ngena menurut gue, mau berapapun harganya, karena Byungchan jadi ngerasa bahwa dia spesial di mata lo."

"Andai gue sekreatif itu," jawab Seungsik getir sambil mengunyah kerupuk.

"Gak susah kok," hibur Seungwoo, "banyak contohnya di _e-commerce_. Lo tinggal comot konsepnya lalu lo _re-create_ sendiri menurut versi lo."

"Waktunya mepet anjir."

"Sik," panggil Sejun serius, "otak manusia justru lebih kreatif pas lagi kepepet. Lo bisa. Gue percaya lo bakal ngasih hadiah yang berkesan buat Byungchan."

Seungsik menghela napas panjang sebelum menyuapkan daun selada ke mulutnya.

***

Seungsik menarik napas panjang kemudian mengeluarkannya lewat mulut secara perlahan. Kantung matanya tebal dan matanya berair karena menahan kantuk selama perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju kantor, sementara kulitnya entah kenapa terlihat kusam dan lesu, meskipun dia yakin sekali sudah mencuci mukanya, lengkap dengan sederet perawatan kulit wajah lainnya. Seungsik menguap lebar ketika dia turun dari mobil seraya menggendong tasnya. Gawainya berbunyi dua kali dan Seungsik mendesah frustasi ketika melihat tampilan _pop-up_ pada layar gawainya. 

_**Sejun:** Sik _

_**Sejun:** _ _Kadonya dibawa kan?_

Tanpa perlu diingatkan Sejun pun, Seungsik sudah mengecek isi tasnya selama perjalanan setiap sepuluh menit sekali, memastikan bahwa kotak pipih yang dilapis kertas mengkilap berwarna biru itu aman di dalam tasnya. Kepercayaan dirinya bahwa kado miliknya amatlah brilian dan akan sangat mempesona Byungchan, sedikit demi sedikit luntur bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang mendekati lobi. Semalam, setelah ia memikirkan baik-baik barang mana yang akan diberikan untuk Byungchan, Seungsik dan otak kepepetnya malah memutuskan untuk memberi Byungchan satu hadiah yang Seungsik yakin Sejun akan mengatainya sembrono, daripada tumpukan barang lain yang telah dibelinya sesuai dengan saran Chan dan kekasihnya. Hadiah yang bahkan dapat dia siapkan dan bungkus dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam. Sebelum ia pergi tidur, ia begitu yakin bahwa hadiahnya akan cukup mencuri perhatian Byungchan, akan tetapi setelah tak sengaja melihat kado yang dibawa teman-teman kerjanya lain yang berukuran lebih besar, nyali Seungsik menciut. Seungsik tanpa sadar meraba tasnya, memastikan bahwa kotak pipih itu tidak tergencet di dalam tas dan melangkah masuk ke antrian lift dengan gontai. Jarum panjang pada jam tangannya berada pada angka delapan, dan setelah melihat bahwa antrian di depannya tidak mengular seperti kejadian anomali beberapa waktu lalu membuat Seungsik sedikit menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, tidak akan ada Byungchan pada antrian di bagian depan dan Seungsik tidak perlu untuk mencoba menekan rasa gelisahnya saat lelaki itu berada di dekatnya. Dirinya lalu sibuk menggulirkan layar gawai, membaca ulang percakapannya dengan Chan dan kekasihnya beberapa hari lalu dan menjadi semakin memikirkan betapa jeleknya kado pilihannya jika dibandingkan dengan usulan kado dari sepasang kekasih itu. Seungsik kemudian menutup ruang percakapannya dengan dua sejoli itu lalu membuka ruang percakapan yang lain. Sudah terpikirkan soal apa yang akan dia ketik untuk Sejun dan pikirannya buyar saat seseorang menepuk bahunya, "Sik."

Gawai di genggamannya nyaris terlepas dan meluncur bebas ke lantai, namun untungnya, gawai dalam genggamannya tidak jadi terlepas karena ditahan oleh dua tangan yang ramping dari samping kanannya, "ati-ati."

Seungsik menoleh dengan cepat saat dirinya berhasil mengenali siapa pemilik tangan ramping itu. Orang yang dimaksud hanya memberikan tawa ringan dan mata menyipit, terlihat sekali ingin mengambil hati supaya Seungsik tidak marah karena dikagetkan tiba-tiba.

"Lo ngagetin gue mulu!"

"Sori-sori," Byungchan, si pemilik tangan, terkekeh sebentar, "habisnya takut keburu masuk lift lo nya. Kan lumayan bisa ngobrol bentar."

Seungsik berusaha keras untuk tidak membuang mukanya kala Byungchan tersenyum manis, memohon maaf secara tersirat pada Seungsik karena telah mengagetkannya. Seungsik kemudian berdeham lalu menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam Byungchan sepelan mungkin, takut Byungchan merasa tak nyaman jika Seungsik menarik tangannya tiba-tiba. Seungsik melirik jam tangannya sebentar. Jarum panjang pada jam tangannya masih belum beranjak jauh dari angka delapan yang menandakan bahwa Byungchan datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. 

"Tumben?", celetuk Seungsik spontan setelah berpikir bahwa kedatangan Byungchan pada pukul sekian adalah sebuah anomali. Celetukannya tersebut dengan cepat disesali oleh Seungsik karena kata tumben seharusnya keluar di dalam pikirannya saja, bukannya keluar melalui mulutnya. Byungchan terkekeh pelan, sepertinya ia tidak merasa bahwa Seungsik menyindirnya melalui kata tumben karena lelaki itu malah tersenyum lebar karena Seungsik jarang sekali melemparkan pertanyaan duluan padanya.

"Iya. Nyobain naik motor. Lumayanlah. Dengan jam berangkat yang sama, gue bisa nyampe sedikit lebih pagi biar bisa ketemu lo."

' _Pantesan_ ,' pikir Seungsik dalam hati, ' _tuh rambut sampe berantakan gitu_.'

Pandangan Seungsik terkunci pada rambut Byungchan yang mencuat pada sisi sebelah kiri kepalanya. Laki-laki itu dengan segera merapikan rambut begitu menyatakan bahwa dia mengendarai motornya ke kantor hari ini, dan rambut malang pada sisi sebelah kiri kepalanya itu luput dari perhatiannya. 

"Ituㅡ," Seungsik berkata ragu-ragu pada Byungchan sambil menunjuk rambut Byungchan yang mencuat keluar.

"Oh? Masih belom rapi?", tanya Byungchan sambil merapikan rambutnya namun sayangnya rambut yang mencuat itu lagi-lagi terlewat untuk dirapikan oleh tangan Byungchan, "sekarang udah?"

Seungsik terkekeh kecil tanpa sadar saat melihat ekspresi Byungchan yang terlihat bangga karena telah merapikan rambut tanpa melihat cermin, meskipun rambut malang itu tetap mencuat, "belom." Jemari Seungsik terangkat pelan mendekati rambut yang masih mencuat dan menyentuh hati-hati rambut Byungchan untuk merapikannya, "sori. Nah, udah."

"Makasih, Sik."

"Iya," Seungsik menjawab pelan, berbanding terbalik dengan suara debaran jantungnya yang bertalu-talu hingga getarannya terasa hingga ke telinga saat melihat senyuman dengan mata menyipit yang khas milik Byungchan, "sama-sama."

Laki-laki itu dengan segera mengambil tempat tepat di belakang Seungsik saat serombongan orang memasuki lobi dan hendak ikut mengantri juga untuk menaiki lift. Seungsik memilih untuk tidak membuka pembicaraan dengan Byungchan karena biasanya Byungchan selalu disapa oleh orang lain dan biasanya sapaan singkat itu berubah menjadi obrolan panjang antara Byungchan dan orang lain yang ikut mengantri menaiki lift. Toh, dia sudah cukup puas bertukar sapa dengan Byungchan dengan bonus diizinkan untuk membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan. Tapi rupanya tak ada yang menyapa dan mengajak ngobrol Byungchan. Byungchan hanya bersenandung tak jelas sambil memainkan gawainya saat Seungsik diam-diam menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek Byungchan. Seungsik penasaran. Kali ini badannya agak diputar ke belakang guna melihat lebih jelas siapa orang-orang yang mengantri di belakang Byungchan. 

"Kenapa?", tanya Byungchan saat Seungsik sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecek ujung antrian.

"Engga. Ga apa-apa. Gue pikir anak _personal care,_ taunya bukan. Untung belum manggil."

"Oh." 

Seungsik berusaha mati-matian menolak kenyataan bahwa Byungchan terdengar sedikit kecewa saat menanggapi jawabannya. Seungsik menggelengkan kepalanya. Daripada memikirkan soal menyangkal kenyataan akan nada kecewa Byungchan, lebih baik dia memikirkan soal bagaimana kadonya bisa sampai ke tangan Byungchan dan tidak berakhir dengan tatapan sinis penuh penilaian dari Chan, jika lelaki itu tahu soal isi kado Seungsik. Seungsik tanpa sadar menggigiti kukunya selama antrian menuju lift tidak bergerak, lalu bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang berdenting membuka, sebuah ide terbersit di benaknya.

' _It's ride AND die_ ,' pikirnya sambil menekankan kata _and_. Kakinya dengan mantap melangkah maju menuju lift, diikuti dengan Byungchan yang kemudian mengambil tempat persis di sebelahnya, di bagian pojok lift. Lift yang mereka naiki kemudian berdenting membuka di lantai dua dan semua orang turun di lantai ini, terkecuali Seungsik dan Byungchan yang turun di lantai enam. Seungsik menarik napas pelan dan dalam untuk menguatkan dirinya. Ini kesempatan yang paling baik untuk melakukan ide gilanya. Lebih baik dia malu karena memberikan hadiahnya langsung pada Byungchan saat tidak ada siapapun di sekeliling mereka daripada malu karena orang lain bisa melihat betapa malasnya dia dalam berusaha dalam memberi kado yang cocok untuk Byungchan. 

"Byungchan?"

"Ya?"

"Selamat ulang tahun," kata Seungsik tulus sambil memandang wajah Byungchan. Byungchan sedikit terlonjak kaget namun sesudahnya memberikan senyum mata sipitnya yang membuat jantung Seungsik berdebar tidak karuan, sebagai tanda bahwa dia mendengar dengan baik ucapan dari Seungsik. 

"Makasih, Seungsik," balas Byungchan yang masih tersenyum. Pandangannya dengan sengaja dikunci pada mata Seungsik dan jujur saja, Seungsik sedikit gugup karenanya. 

"Semoga...er...sehat selalu," lanjut Seungsik sambil terbata-bata karena harus sedikit menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Dia menarik napas lalu tas gendong di punggungnya dia pindahkan ke depan, lalu Seungsik membuka tas dan merogoh isinya, mencari kotak pipih yang isinya dikhawatirkan Seungsik semalaman penuh. Kotak pipih itu dia genggam dan ditarik keluar dari tasnya. Seungsik membenarkan posisi tas gendongnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyodorkan kotak pipih itu ke arah Byungchan, "buat lo. Tolong, jangan diliat dari nilai barangnya," kata Seungsik pelan, "liat dari niatnya. Maaf kalo ga sesuai sama ekspektasi lo, hadiahnya."

Byungchan menggelengkan kepala pelan, masih dengan senyum khasnya, "apapun bakal gue terima tanpa liat nilai barangnya. Lo ga usah khawatir."

Seungsik menunduk gugup setelah Byungchan menerima hadiahnya lalu bergumam, "plis, bukanya kalo pas lo sendiri aja."

Byungchan terdiam selama tiga detik penuh. Mungkin awalnya dia terpikir untuk bertanya mengapa dia harus membuka kado dari Seungsik saat dia sedang sendirian, tetapi saat dia tersadar bahwa mungkin hadiah Seungsik berisi sesuatu yang sangat spesial untuknya, pada akhirnya Byungchan hanya mengatakan, "iya," sebagai jawaban. 

Pintu lift berdenting membuka namun Byungchan menahan lengan Seungsik saat laki-laki yang tadinya berdiri di sebelahnya itu akan melangkah keluar dari lift, "bentar."

"O-oke," jawab Seungsik sambil menekan tombol supaya pintu lift tetap membuka, "kenapa?"

"Mau masukin kado dari lo dulu ke tas. Biar anak-anak ga pada iseng bukain kado gue, 'kan katanya kadonya harus dibuka pas gue lagi sendirian?"

"Oh," Seungsik mengangguk kecil beberapa kali, berusaha tak terlihat gugup, "bener."

Tangan Seungsik yang terangkat pasca menekan tombol pintu lift dengan segera digamit oleh Byungchan, dan laki-laki itu juga yang menariknya keluar dari lift. Byungchan sedikit menekan lengannya agar Seungsik mau menghadap tubuhnya, lalu berkata, "makasih kadonya. Gue bakal nelpon lo, _as soon as_ gue buka kadonya. _I promise._ "

Seungsik meneguk ludahnya. Berantakan sudah rencananya. Bayang-bayang soal Byungchan akan meneleponnya sambil mengumpat dan mengatakan bahwa hadiahnya tidak berguna, mulai bermunculan di benaknya. Byungchan mungkin melihat gugup di wajahnya sebagai bentuk kesedihan karena Byungchan tidak bisa membuka kadonya sesegera mungkin meskipun sendirian, karena kini lelaki di hadapannya menepuk bahunya lembut dan berkata, "begitu nyampe rumah pasti gue buka. Janji. Sekarang kita kerja dulu, hari masih panjang."

Seungsik mengangguk pelan dan melambai ketika Byungchan berpamitan lagi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Seungsik dan membuka pintu kaca menuju kubikelnya. Seungsik menghela napas dan berjalan gontai menuju ruangannya. Dia perlu mengabari Sejun bahwa rencananya gagal total.

_07.45 WIB_

**_Me:_ ** _gagal total._

 **_Me:_ ** _ilang udah kesempatan gue_

 **_Sejun:_ ** _hah?_

 **_Seungwoo:_ ** _knp Sik?_

 **_Chan:_ ** _ko gagal? Emangnya lu ngasih apa?_

 **_Me:_ ** _hah kenapa ada Chan…._

 **_Chan:_ ** _lah gue emang penghuni grup?_

 **_Me:_ ** _…….._

 **_Me:_ ** _salah grup. Maaf. Anggap aja gue ga ngomong apa-apa._

 **_Sejun:_ ** _eh, bgst._

 **_Sejun:_ ** _JANGAN KABUR LO ANJING_

 **_Sejun:_ ** _awas ya lo Sik._

_21.05 WIB_

**_Sejun:_ ** _Seungsik beneran kabur ye_

 **_Sejun:_ ** _dikira dia gue ga punya mata-mata apa yak_

**_Sejun menambahkan Subin Lt. 5_ **

**_Subin Lt. 5:_ ** _cerita disini kak?_

 **_Sejun:_ ** _iye. Percuma punya pacar selantai sama Seungsik kalo pas hari penting malah dinas luar_

 **_Seungwoo:_ ** _jun…_

 **_Sejun:_ ** _gas bin._

 **_Subin Lt. 5:_ ** _Kak Byungchan udah aneh dari dateng. Biasanya 'kan dateng mepet jam 8. Ini jam 7.45 udah di kubikel. Senyum-senyum sendiri. Subin tanya kenapa, katanya dia seneng banget hari ini pake motor ke kantor._

 **_Chan:_ ** _HAH?_

 **_Subin Lt. 5:_ ** _ya kan? Setau Subin kak Byungchan tuh benci naik motor soalnya bikin rambut berantakan, tapi ini malah kebalikannya. Senyum senyum sambil usap-usap rambut gitu. Terus udah deh, Subin gatau lagi kak Byungchan ngapain, soalnya Subin kan harus balik ke bawah._

 **_Sejun:_ ** _lanjut Chan._

 **_Chan:_ ** _terlepas dari Byungchan yang senyum-senyum sendiri seharian, gue mikirnya mungkin dia lagi seneng aja karena hari ini dia ulang taun kan. Tapi anehnya, sampe pulang kerja, gue sama sekali ga liat Seungsik kasih kado. Pas makan-makan aja cuman nyalamin Byungchan kikuk terus ngacir ambil nasi tumpeng bareng mbak Fera. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, Byungchan bolak balik ngomong pengen cepet pulang_

 **_Sejun:_ ** _hah?_

 **_Sejun:_ ** _jadi kado lo ketinggalan? @Me_

 **_Sejun:_ ** _jawab! Gue tau lo online_

 **_Me:_ ** _guys._

 **_Me:_ ** _gue tolol banget sumpah_

 **_Me:_ ** _gue ga tau mesti ngapain_

 **_Sejun:_ ** _lo kenapa sih?_

 **_Sejun:_ ** _…...kabur lagi dong._

 **_Sejun:_ ** _besok pagi gue mau kerja di lantai 6. Bodo amat gue diomelin Mas Gia._

***

Seungsik menepikan mobilnya di depan kedai jus dan roti bakar, lalu melirik jam tangannya dan membuang napas pelan. Masih ada sisa waktu sepuluh menit sebelum terjebak dengan kemacetan ibu kota yang khas. Seungsik mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menguap lebar. Tangannya meraih spion dan mengubah letaknya sedikit hingga dia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya. Seungsik mencoba untuk tidak mendengus kala melihat wajahnya yang mengerikan karena nyaris tidak bisa tidur dengan benar selama dua hari berturut-turut dan tangannya menyentuh kantung matanya yang menghitam dan berharap dalam hati tidak akan ada orang yang menyadari soal keberadaan kantung matanya, karena sungguh, Seungsik yakin siapapun pasti akan meledeknya jika tahu alasan kenapa kantung mata itu hadir. Terdengar ketukan pelan pada jendela mobil dan Seungsik dengan cepat membuka kunci pintu penumpang dan berusaha tersenyum ramah saat Byungchan masuk ke mobilnya dengan sedikit kesusahan. 

"Sori banget," katanya sambil mengorganisir barang bawaan di pangkuannya sebelum menutup pintu dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman, "harusnya gue gak pesen _toast_ tapi gue gak yakin lo suka _acai bowl_. Ini aja semalem gue tanya-tanya Seungwoo lo suka _toast_ asin apa manis."

Seungsik mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali setelah mendengar penjelasan Byungchan. Apa maksudnya dengan Byungchan menanyai Seungwoo soal seleranya?

"Sik? Gak mau jalan?"

"Eh?", Seungsik gelagapan lalu buru-buru menyalakan mobilnya. "Iya. Kita jalan ya."

Byungchan terlihat mengulum senyum dari ekor matanya lalu kemudian merapikan barang di pangkuannya sekali lagi. Seungsik memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya sebelum Byungchan melontarkan pertanyaan, "lo bisa makan sambil nyetir kan?"

"Hmmm?," Seungsik mengerling sebentar ke arah Byungchan, "bisa sih."

"Sayang kalo _toast_ nya ga cepet dimakan," lanjut Byungchan, "jadi ga ada krispi krispinya gitu. Kalo memang lo gabisa makan sambil nyetir, tadinya mau gue suapin aja."

Seungsik menginjak pedal remnya terlalu dalam saat mobil Seungsik memasuki antrian lampu merah, hingga tubuhnya dan tubuh Byungchan sama-sama terayun ke depan. Setengah dari dirinya berharap bahwa dia salah dengar, namun mobilnya terlalu hening untuk hal itu. Setelah memastikan lampu merah masih cukup lama berubah menjadi hijau, Seungsik menoleh dan bertanya, "gimana?"

"Iya. Kalo lo ga bisa makan sambil nyetir, tadinya mau gue suapin aja."

"Bisa ko, santai aja," Seungsik menjawab cepat, mengabaikan panas di lehernya, "lo ngapain repot-repot beliin gue segala sih."

"Gue ga enak. Kata Seungwoo, lo kadang suka ga sarapan kalo udah mepet waktu berangkatnya. Tanpa jemput gue aja, lo udah jarang sarapan, apalagi ditambah jemput gue? Gak baik Seungsik _skip_ sarapan tuh. Nanti otaknya macet."

Seungsik mendengus kecil, "mana macetnya elah. Buktinya masih bisa kerja."

"Tetep ga bagus," kata Byungchan. Dirinya membuka bungkus _toast_ hingga terbuka setengahnya, lalu memberikannya pada Seungsik, "isinya ayam sama tomat ceri panggang. Ada kejunya tapi ga banyak kok. Mau 'kan?"

"Mau kok," kata Seungsik sambil menerima _toast_ dengan tangan kanannya, "makasih ya udah mau repot-repot beliin."

" _Anytime_. Gue juga beliin teh yuzu anget buat lo. Ga bagus minum kopi pagi-pagi kalo lo kurang tidur."

Seungsik berusaha keras untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Byungchan dan membelalakkan matanya. Darimana Byungchan tahu bahwa dia kurang tidur? Apa kantung wajahnya kini terlihat begitu mengerikan?

"Sik, udah mau ijo."

"Ah, iya."

Byungchan kemudian membuka tutup wadah _acai bowl_ nya, lalu mulai makan dan sesekali menanyai Seungsik seputar kesukaannya akan makanan, musik, film dan juga sepatu. Di luar dugaan, Seungsik mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan Byungchan dengan baik meskipun jantung Seungsik kadang kala terasa seperti akan merosot karena Byungchan menyadari bahwa dalam beberapa topik, hal kesukaannya dan Seungsik amatlah sangat berbeda dan Byungchan sedikit bingung ketika sadar mereka tidak bisa mengobrol lebih jauh pada topik-topik itu. Untungnya mereka sudah tidak jauh dari kantor, hanya tinggal menuruni jembatan layang dan melewati perempatan neraka. Namun karena ini sudah memasuki jam-jam dimulainya kemacetan, Seungsik tidak akan kaget jika mereka akan membuang waktu selama lima belas sampai dua puluh menit di daerah sini. Dia dan Byungchan sudah berhenti mengobrol, kehabisan topik setelah Byungchan tahu bahwa Seungsik tidak menyukai durian sedangkan Byungchan adalah pecinta durian. Seungsik menyalakan radio supaya Byungchan tidak merasa canggung dan laki-laki itu kemudian hanya memainkan gawainya dan Seungsik hanya mengamati jalanan di depannya. Seungsik mengerling ke arah Byungchan yang menyenderkan badannya kelewat santai hingga sedikit merosot dari joknya dan Seungsik sedikit terperangah saat melihat Byungchan tertidur. Seungsik tersenyum lemah lalu tangan kirinya menurunkan _visor_ hingga cahaya matahari tak lagi mengenai wajah Byungchan dan beralih untuk mengecilkan volume suara radio supaya Byungchan tidak terbangun dan buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke jalanan. Dia tidak siap untuk melihat wajah tertidur Byungchan di hari pertamanya dengan Byungchan yang baru saja dimulai.

***

Seungsik baru bisa menjelaskan hubungan antara isi kadonya dengan dirinya yang terus menerus bersama Byungchan nyaris sepanjang hari, di hari ketiganya bersama dengan Byungchan. Lelaki manis itu harus menyelesaikan makan siang lebih cepat karena harus menyelesaikan laporan penelusuran komplain yang diminta mendadak dan mempresentasikan hasilnya pada _meeting_ tepat pada pukul satu siang. Sejun jelas tak mengabaikan kesempatan untuk menginterogasi Seungsik, sehingga Sejun membawa serta pekerjaannya ke kafeteria supaya pekerjaannya dapat selesai dan dia mendapatkan jawaban soal Byungchan dan Seungsik selama tiga hari terakhir. 

"Sebentar, sebentar," kata Sejun sambil mengangkat garpunya, memotong penjelasan Seungsik, "pelan-pelan. Otak gue gak sampe." Sejun menusuk satu buah pepaya dari piringnya, dan menggumam, "jadi, dari semua kado yang disarankan sama Chan dan pacarnya, lo lebih memilih untuk kasih Byungchanㅡ".

"Tiga lembar _voucher_ pengabul harapan sebagai hadiah."

Sejun meringis geli dan memicingkan matanya, menilai setiap kata dari perkataan Seungsik, "lo kebanyakan baca komik serial cantik apa gimana?"

"Ya, gue bingung?", jawab Seungsik sedikit emosi, "gue ngerasa dari semua barang yang disaranin Chan, ga ada yang sesuai sama Byungchan di kepala gue. Makanya gue dan otak kepepet gue merencanakan tiga lembar _voucher_ pengabul harapan sebagai kado. Gue pikir, Byungchan ga akan pernah pake _voucher_ itu. Nyatanya," Seungsik menyugar rambut frustasi, "dia langsung nelpon gue begitu dia buka kado dan bilang mau pake satu lembar _voucher_ nya."

"Bentar," potong Sejun, "lo bilang pengabul harapan 'kan? Berarti apapun, APAPUN, yang diminta Byungchan harus lu kabulin?"

"Ada syarat dan ketentuanlah, gila aja. Bisa jual ginjal gue kalo dia minta tiket jalan-jalan keliling Eropa."

"Dan dia pake satu _voucher_ itu dengan meminta lo bersedia selama seminggu penuh kemana-mana sama dia," ujar Seungwoo. 

Seungsik mengangguk, "gue mengiyakan karena dia bener-bener kedengeran melas banget. Dia bener bener ngusahain apa aja buat ngobrol sama gue dan gue pikir kayaknya ga apa-apa untuk ngabulin permintaan itu."

Seungwoo dan Sejun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak saling berpandangan ataupun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mental Seungsik jatuh. Seungsik sudah mengambil langkah besar dan rasanya akan sia-sia semua perjuangan dan kemajuan Seungsik selama tiga hari ke belakang, jika mereka nekat meledek Seungsik tanpa tahu situasi. Seungwoo mengerling ke arah Sejun yang memberikan pandangan ' _lo-aja-yang-ngomong_ ', lalu Seungwoo hanya bisa mendengus pasrah dan berkata pelan, "trus gimana menurut lo selama tiga hari? Selama ini lo selalu nolak asumsi gue dan Sejun soal Byungchan yang menanggapi positif tentang apapun yang berkaitan sama lo, dan menurut gue, tiga hari cukup untuk bikin lo paham kenapa gue dan Sejun punya asumsi seperti itu."

"Gue pernah bilang 'kan, kalo sebelumnya gue sama Byungchan mirip minyak sama air?," Sejun mengangguk antusias, "ternyata setelah seharian bareng sama dia, gue dan dia gak seekstrem itu. Ada beberapa topik dimana kita bener-bener mirip kayak minyak dan air, tapi bukan berarti gue sama Byungchan jadi ga bisa ngobrol sama sekali. Justru gue jadi tahu kenapa Byungchan begini dan dia jadi tahu gue begitu."

"Bagus 'kan? Jadi lo bisa mulai pendekatan pelan-pelan?", tanya Sejun.

"Semua hal indah itu biasanya cuman berlangsung sebentar," ujar Seungsik menutup pembicaraan dengan sendu dan membuat Seungwoo dan Sejun akhirnya saling berpandangan lagi, setengah kesal mendengar ucapan Seungsik.

Masih jauh sampai Seungsik berlari pada Byungchan meskipun Byungchan sudah terang-terangan membuka semua pintu dan jendela miliknya.

***

Empat hari pulang bersama Byungchan membuat Seungsik pelan-pelan mengerti bahwa orang populer seperti Byungchan, juga butuh waktu untuk men _charge_ dirinya sendiri setelah berinteraksi dengan berbagai orang yang ditemuinya selama seharian penuh. Laki-laki itu tak akan banyak bicara kecuali ketika Seungsik meminta izin untuk memutar lagu-lagu _jazz_ atau _rnb_ dengan tempo lambat pada pemutar musik di mobilnya. Byungchan biasanya baru berbicara ketika tidak ada lagi hal menarik di beranda media sosialnya ataupun ketika mobil Seungsik sudah melewati jembatan layang. Seungsik sendiri tak ambil pusing, toh menurutnya semua orang berhak mendapatkan ketenangan, jadi selama mobilnya merayap maju menyusuri jalanan utama ibukota, Seungsik hanya memperhatikan jalanan sepenuhnya tanpa berniat membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh?", kata Seungsik pelan, "kayak mobil Hanse?"

"Mmh? Mana?", balas Byungchan tiba-tiba sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu kepalanya mengikuti arah kemana telunjuk Seungsik mengarah, "eh iya. Nomor platnya nomor plat mobil Hanse."

"Ga enak badan kali ya? Sampe langsung mampir klinik?"

"Kayanya," duga Byungchan, "eh tapi dia tadi izin keluar cepet gara-gara ada perlu. Janjian sama dokter kali ya."

"He-eh."

Keduanya terdiam lagi sementara Seungsik masih memperhatikan klinik kesehatan tempat mobil Hanse terparkir. Seungsik menegakkan dirinya dari sandaran kursi ketika melihat Hanse keluar klinik kesehatan dengan seorang gadis yang terlihat cukup familiar, "loh? Cewek yang waktu itu diajak ke nikahan Mbak Fera?"

"Hah?", Byungchan ikut menegakkan diri lagi dan memperhatikan gadis di sebelah Hanse yang terlihat lemas dalam rangkulan Hanse, "lah bener. Seungsik kenal?"

Seungsik menggeleng, "Anak-anak _personal care_ heboh banget waktu liat Hanse bawa _plus one_ yang bukan orang kantor. Terakhir 'kan gosipnya Hanse lagi deket sama anak _personal care_ lantai lima mana anaknya udah geer banget bakal diajak Hanse ke nikahan Mbak Fera, eh gak taunya malah orang lain yang diajak. Pokonya _hot topic_ banget deh mbaknya selama beberapa minggu di lantai lima sampai Sejun gerah dan negur anak-anak buat ga kelewatan pas ngomongin Hanse. Hanse emang terkesan PHP sama anak-anak kantor, tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa ngeghibahin Hanse seenak jidat juga. Hanse pasti punya alasan dan emang setelah nikahan mbak Fera, gue ga pernah denger lagi Hanse deketin anak-anak kantor lagi." Seungsik juga buru-buru menambahkan, "sori, bukannya bermaksud ngomongin temen lo, tapi ini murni menurut pengamatan gue aja."

"Gak papa. Hanse emang cenderung tertutup buat masalah percintaan, dan jujur aja, gue juga kaget. Bahkan buat _circle_ kami, ngeliat dia lama sama satu cewek tu mengherankan. _Track record_ dia sebagai tukang PHP udah panjang banget. Makanya kalo dia lamaan dikit deket sama cewek, kita suka mikir, apa orang ini yang selama ini dia cari setelah berkali-kali mencoba sama banyak orang?"

"Bener. Tapi tetep aja gue ga habis pikir, soalnya dia sampe sedrastis itu berubahnya."

"Ya mungkin karena ada sesuatu di cewek itu yang bikin Hanse stop mencari dan udah nemu hal apa yang dia cari di cewek itu? Kita ga pernah tau alasan kenapa seseorang bisa jatuh cinta dan berubah. Alasan awalnya mungkin bisa jadi sepele, tapi dalam prosesnya, kita jadi tahu soal apa yang kita cari."

"Bener sih," kata Seungsik pelan. Mobil di depannya sudah bergerak maju sementara mobil Hanse juga sudah hilang dari pandangan. Byungchan sepertinya memang sedang enggan berbicara jadi Seungsik juga tidak mau memaksa. Pikirannya malah melayang-layang akibat pernyataan Byungchan soal berhenti mencari orang baru. Jika dipikirkan baik-baik, sejak kapan Seungsik mulai menyukai Byungchan dan terjebak dalam permainan komidi putar tiada akhir begini? Konsentrasinya memang kembali pada jalanan tiap kali mobilnya tidak menemui kemacetan atau lampu merah, akan tetapi jika mobilnya terjebak dalam kepadatan dan mengantre dalam menunggu lampu hijau, konsentrasinya kembali pada memori lamanya, menggali ingatan kapan persisnya semua bermula dan apa alasan mengapa dia tahan dalam permainan komidi putar ini. Seungsik mengerling sedikit Byungchan yang masih memainkan gawainya dalam diam, lalu kembali memandang langit ibukota yang sudah gelap seutuhnya sambil mempertanyakan kenapa dia tak kunjung juga mencari orang lain ketika dia selalu mengatakan bahwa perasaanya pada Byungchan tidak pernah terbalaskan. Apakah sebenarnya dia tak kunjung mencari karena yakin bahwa Byungchanlah yang selama ini dia cari atau hanya dirinya yang membatu tak mau menyadari bahwa selama ini Byungchan sudah memberinya banyak sinyal positif tapi diabaikannya hanya karena Byungchan memiliki semua kriteria yang Seungsik cari? 

Satu per satu ingatannya muncul ke dalam pikirannya bak ombak di hari yang berangin. Kadang Seungsik harus menghela napas supaya pikirannya tenang karena ada bagian dari ingatannya tentang Byungchan membuat perutnya bergejolak, entah karena malu karena sikapnya yang luar biasa bodoh atau karena tidak menyadari Byungchan sudah memberinya petunjuk sejelas itu. Dirinya merutuki dirinya sendiri berkali-kali saat ingatannya tentang Seungwoo dan Sejun yang membicarakan semua asumsi mereka akan Byungchan yang Seungsik tolak mentah-mentah untuk mendengarnya, namun kini semua asumsi itu terdengar masuk akal. Seungsik menyesal karena tak pernah mempercayainya dan kini kesempatannya untuk mendekati Byungchan selama Seungsik mengabulkan permintaan Byungchan untuk terus bersama selama seminggu sudah terbuang percuma selama empat hari. Seungsik membenturkan kepalanya ke atas kemudi. Dadanya sesak dan kepalanya pusing karena kata-kata Seungwoo dan Sejun terulang terus menerus di benaknya. 

"Sik?", panggil Byungchan. Ada nada khawatir disana. "Gak apa-apa?"

Seungsik menegakkan diri dan menginjak pedal gas seiring dengan lampu merah yang berganti hijau, "gapapa. Cuman kepikiran sesuatu aja." Seungsik mencoba tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan Byungchan jika dia baik-baik saja. 

"Mau aku setirin pulang? Bahaya kalo kamu ga fokus. Atau kamu mau aku pesenin taksol trus mobil kamu dititip di apartemen aku?"

"Gausah Byungchan. Gue gapapa."

"Kamu gak demam 'kan?", Byungchan menunggu hingga mobil Seungsik berhenti sempurna di tempat dia biasa menurunkan Byungchan dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Seungsik. Seungsik terlonjak sedikit namun tetap berusaha terlihat tenang, "gak demam sih, tapi kalo kamu pusing banget, aku setirin ya sampe rumah?"

"Byungchan. Gue gak apa-apa."

"Jangan maksain, Seungsik. Aku setirin ya? Aku maksa."

"Byungchan, aku gak apa-apa. Beneran. Cuman kepikiran sesuatu aja. Ga usah khawatir ya? Kamu istirahat aja, aku masih bisa fokus nyetir kok sampe rumah. Tadi seharian banyak _meeting_ 'kan? Udah istirahat aja. Aku gapapa."

Byungchan hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun kalimat di ujung lidahnya ditelan kembali setelah melihat senyum Seungsik yang menyiratkan makna bahwa dia ingin ditinggal sendiri. Byungchan juga menyadari Seungsik menggunakan aku-kamu agar Byungchan benar-benar percaya bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Byungchan menghela napas pendek lalu berkata, "oke. Aku bakal istirahat. Tapi janji sama aku, kamu langsung ngabarin aku begitu sampe rumah. Ya?"

"Janji."

"Plis, jangan ngelamun ya?", pinta Byungchan sambil keluar dari mobil Seungsik, "pelan-pelan aja. Jangan lupa ngabarin."

"Iya."

Seungsik melambai begitu pintu mobil menutup dan dirinya dengan perlahan kembali melajukan mobil menuju rumahnya. 

Jelas sudah situasinya sekarang bagi Seungsik. Asumsi Seungwoo dan Sejun kini bukanlah omong kosong belaka, melainkan fakta yang ditolaknya mentah-mentah karena dia takut terluka, karena dia takut kehilangan orang yang selama ini dia cari, dan karena orang itu adalah Byungchan. Kesempatannya memang sudah hilang, tapi Seungsik beruntung karena berhasil menerima fakta bahwa perasaannya pada Byungchan tak sepenuhnya bertepuk sebelah tangan, sebelum kesempatannya benar-benar habis. Masih ada sisa tiga hari sampai satu dari tiga _voucher_ nya untuk Byungchan terpakai, dan Seungsik tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya lagi. Sudah waktunya dia turun dari permainan komidi putar ini. 

*** 

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Seungsik selain senyum Byungchan yang manis sekali saat Seungsik menyapanya dan membantu merapikan barang bawaan Byungchan yang selalu banyak tiap kali lelaki itu naik ke mobilnya. Perutnya memang terasa lebih sering bergejolak sekarang, apalagi setelah ia menanggapi semua usaha Byungchan untuk mengajaknya bicara dan mencairkan kecanggungan antara mereka berdua, namun gejolak itu terasa menyenangkan, bukannya gejolak yang membuatnya mual karena harus menahan diri untuk tidak menanggapi usaha Byungchan. Byungchan juga menjadi jarang jatuh tertidur ketika mereka terjebak macet sekarang, dan diam-diam Seungsik bisa melihat melalui sudut matanya bahwa lelaki dengan lesung pipi yang dalam itu kadang memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Seungsik juga sudah berani untuk menggoda Byungchan ketika dia merasakan bahwa pandangan Byungchan terlalu intens dan rasanya menyenangkan ketika sadar bahwa dialah alasan dibalik munculnya rona merah muda di wajah Byungchan. 

Seungsik sudah memberitahu Seungwoo dan Sejun bahwa dia tidak akan lari lagi dari Byungchan dan kedua sahabatnya itu sepakat untuk memberikan ruang bagi Seungsik dan Byungchan sampai hari bersama Byungchan habis di hari Senin. Keduanya juga sepakat untuk tidak menggerecoki Seungsik soal apa yang akan Seungsik dan Byungchan lakukan di akhir pekan, apalagi jika mengingat keduanya terlalu mencintai kasur pada saat jeda liburan. Seungwoo dan Sejun yakin bahwa Seungsik dan Byungchan akan menemukan cara untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua meski keduanya tidak beranjak dari kasur masing-masing. Sejun juga berhenti untuk memata-matai Byungchan lewat Subin dan Chan, sebagai bentuk penghormatan atas Seungsik yang berani turun dari permainan komidi putarnya. 

Hal yang menyenangkan selalu terasa singkat, makanya Seungsik sama sekali tidak heran saat ingat bahwa sore hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya mengantar Byungchan pulang. Hatinya sedikit sedih, memang, tetapi dengan usaha kerasnya selama tiga hari ke belakang, Seungsik yakin pendekatannya dengan Byungchan akan tetap berjalan lancar. Seungsik mencuri pandang pada pria di sampingnya yang terlihat sendu, entah karena apa, karena seingatnya, divisi Byungchan sedang tidak ada pekerjaan yang mendesak. Seungsik memberanikan diri untuk bertanya meskipun perutnya mengeluarkan sensasi aneh saat membuka mulut, "kenapa Byungchan?"

Byungchan menoleh, menghadap Seungsik dan berkata lemah, "sedih. Mulai besok nyetir sendiri lagi. Nahan ngantuk sendirian lagi, terus ga punya temen ngobrol lagi kalo macet."

Seungsik tersenyum, senang karena bukan hanya dirinya saja yang merasa sedih akibat rutinitasnya seminggu belakangan bersama pria manis itu harus berakhir. Seminggu penuh mengantar jemput Byungchan membuat Seungsik sadar bahwa rumahnya dan apartemen Byungchan tidaklah begitu jauh. Hanya berbeda tiga perempatan dan Seungsik merasa dia masih punya cukup waktu untuk bersantai sejenak di kubikelnya sebelum bel berbunyi, meskipun dia harus menjemput Byungchan terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Pun sebetulnya lebih menguntungkan juga karena Seungsik bisa melewati jalan tikus dan tidak perlu sedikit memutar menuju kantor. Seungsik memberanikan dirinya lagi untuk mengajukan sebuah ide gila lagi pada Byungchan, "emangnya siapa yang bilang kalo gue bakal berhenti jemput lo karena seminggu bersama Byungchannya udah selesai?"

"Eh?"

"Gue ga keberatan kok kalo kita tetep pulang pergi bareng kaya gini. Toh, rumah kita searah juga. Lumayan juga 'kan nambahin satu slot parkir di kantor kalo lo ga bawa mobil?", kata Seungsik yang menoleh ke arah Byungchan sambil tersenyum. Byungchan balas tersenyum malu dan Seungsik segera menambahkan, "gak ngerepotin sama sekali. Malah gue yang enak dapet sarapan gratis tiap hari." Seungsik menepikan mobilnya tepat di seberang apartemen Byungchan, "yah, gue juga bakal ngerasa aneh sih karena nanti gak ada lagi yang nemenin ngobrol selama kena macet. Intinya, kalo lo mau, perkara pulang pergi barengnya gapapa buat dilanjutin."

Seungsik menoleh dan sedikit kesulitan membaca ekspresi wajah Byungchan setelah dia mengajukan ide untuk tetap pulang dan pergi bersama ke kantor. Byungchan terlihat sedikiti bingung namun pelan-pelan mengambil gawai dari sakunya dan melepaskan _case_ gawainya. Byungchan menarik keluar sepotong kertas dari dalam _case_ dan memberikannya pada Seungsik. Seungsik dengan segera mengenali sepotong kertas itu sebagai kado dari dirinya untuk Byungchan, lalu menatap Byungchan lurus-lurus, menunggu lelaki itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku mau pakai _voucher_ nya buat kencan sama kamu, Sabtu ini. Tempatnya kamu yang atur, terserah. Yang penting kita kencan," kata Byungchan cepat sambil menunduk. Wajahnya merah padam dan Seungsik hanya bisa menyeringai senang melihat Byungchan salah tingkah di depannya. 

"Oke, boleh," jawab Seungsik sambil mengambil _voucher_ dari tangan Byungchan, "omong-omong soal tempat, kayanya bakal lebih baik deh kalo kita diskusi enaknya mau kencan dimana via _chat_. Aku masih belum hafal selera kamu soalnya."

Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan menatap Seungsik sambil mengerjapkan matanya dengan gemas berkali-kali. Seungsik sendiri hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Byungchan sembari menahan hasratnya untuk menyentil dahi Byungchan karena tak kuasa menahan gemas. 

"Oke," kata Byungchan pelan sambil membalikkan badan hendak membuka pintu. Agaknya dia kikuk karena baru pertama kali melihat Seungsik se _sembrono_ ini, "oke. Hati-hati Sik."

"Iya. Nanti aku telpon ya kalo udah di rumah," Seungsik melambai sebelum melajukan mobilnya kembali setelah Byungchan turun dari mobilnya. Seungsik mengintip ekspresi Byungchan yang menatap kosong mobilnya yang menjauh melalui spion, lalu berteriak senang ketika melihat Byungchan tiba-tiba meloncat-loncat kegirangan di trotoar. 

Rasanya menyenangkan.

***

Keduanya sepakat untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua seharian dengan pergi ke wahana _outbound indoor_ yang cukup terkenal di ibukota. Bukan tempat yang ideal untuk kencan, memang. Tapi baik Seungsik dan Byungchan sama-sama mengutarakan pendapat bahwa keduanya butuh untuk menggerakkan badan mereka supaya tidak kaku, jadi mereka menetapkan pilihan untuk pergi ke sana. Tidak banyak percakapan yang mendalam soal mereka selama mereka mencoba berbagai permainan di sana, tapi yang jelas Seungsik jadi belajar berbagai macam bahasa tubuh Byungchan. Laki-laki itu menampilkan berbagai macam ekspresi yang jelas tidak akan ditunjukkannya pada teman-teman kantor di luar _circle_ nya. Seungsik jadi tahu bagaimana Byungchan merasa lelah, merasa antusias, merasa bosan atau merasa takut saat mencoba berbagai wahana, hanya dengan gerak tubuhnya. Setelah mereka sama-sama terkapar setelah puas bermain _trampoline,_ keduanya sama-sama berpikir untuk menyudahi _outbound_ mereka dan mencari tempat untuk makan malam meski masih terlalu awal. Restoran dengan _steak_ sebagai menu utama dipilih Byungchan sebagai tempat untuk mengakhiri kencan mereka dan Seungsik setengah bercanda mengatakan kencan mereka akan sangat sempurna jika dia tidak menyetir pulang karena rasanya aneh sekali makan _steak_ tanpa meminum sedikit anggur. Byungchan dengan segera memasang tampang penyesalan dan menawarkan opsi untuk pindah tempat, namun Seungsik menenangkan Byungchan dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tak keberatan untuk makan _steak_ dengan jus delima. 

Byungchan masih sedikit terlihat sedih karena Seungsik tidak bisa meminum anggur sebagai teman makan _steak_ , jadi Seungsik memilih untuk banyak bercerita soal dirinya dan lebih banyak membuka pembicaraan agar pikiran Byungchan dapat teralihkan. Beruntung senyum laki-laki di depannya itu dengan cepat kembali sehingga Seungsik tak perlu takut dengan suasana canggung selama perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen Byungchan. Meski akhirnya Byungchan tak banyak bicara selama perjalanan, Seungsik benar-benar memahami itu. Mereka berdua telah menguras semua energi mereka dan Seungsik sama sekali tak akan kaget jika laki-laki dengan lesung pipi itu tertidur di perjalanan. Seungsik melirik Byungchan, yang anehnya tidak tertidur, melainkan menatap hampa pemandangan di luar jendela. Seungsik mengerjapkan matanya sekali, mencoba berpikir bahwa Byungchan hanya sedang kelelahan, bukannya karena ada yang salah pada sikapnya hari ini.

"Sik."

"Ya?"

"Boleh gak aku diturunin di _basement_ apart? Aku ada barang ketinggalan di mobil, mumpung ada kamu, biar aku ada yang nemenin ke bawah juga. Gapapa?"

"Santai. Tunjukin aja jalannya ntar."

Seungsik sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga ketika Byungchan mengarahkannya untuk parkir di salah satu sisi _basement_ yang cukup tersembunyi. Seungsik bisa melihat bahwa mobil Byungchan terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya parkir, sehingga Seungsik hanya bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia memang diarahkan pada lantai parkir khusus penghuni. Mesin mobil sudah dimatikan dan pendingin mobil dibiarkan menyala, namun Byungchan tak juga kunjung turun dari mobil. Seungsik hanya bisa menunggu karena mungkin Byungchan masih mengumpulkan kekuatan pada kakinya yang lemas karena terlalu lama bermain _trampoline_. 

Byungchan menghela napas keras lalu kemudian mengeluarkan sepotong kertas yang Seungsik tahu itu apa, dari dalam _case_ gawai yang digenggamnya. Deja vu.

"Sik, buat _voucher_ terakhirnya, aku mau cium kamu," Seungsik menahan diri untuk tidak membelalakkan matanya dan tetap bersikap tenang, akan tetapi ketika ia menyadari bagaimana tangan Byungchan bergetar saat menyodorkan kertas itu, Seungsik yakin, Byungchan pasti gugup sekali untuk mengajukan permintaan itu karena menurut Seungsik, hal ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuk hubungan mereka saat ini. "Jangan maksa buat iyain kalo kamu memang gak mau. Nanti… aku coba pikirin hal lain buat gantinya," kata Byungchan cepat setelah memperhatikan lamat-lamat wajah Seungsik yang kelewat serius. 

Seungsik menarik napas panjang lalu mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Byungchan. Bodoh jika ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Byungchan mengajukan permintaan ini semata karena akhirnya Seungsik mau menerima usahanya, sementara Seungsik masih membutuhkan afirmasi bahwa Byungchan betul-betul menyukainya. Seungsik menoleh dan mencoba terlihat tenang lalu tersenyum lembut, "boleh. Sini."

Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya sekali lalu dengan sedikit ragu tangannya memegang siku kiri Seungsik, sementara kepalanya mendekati kepala Seungsik. Ketika jarak di antara mereka sudah kurang dari lima sentimeter, Byungchan menutup matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Seungsik. Seungsik mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sementara Byungchan hanya terdiam dan tak melakukan apa-apa pada bibirnya. Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa panjang, Byungchan memundurkan badannya. Ada sebuah lubang yang muncul di dada Seungsik ketika melihat laki-laki pujaannya memundurkan badannya, menjauh dari dirinya dengan ekspresi yang paling menyedihkan yang Seungsik pernah lihat. Seungsik harus bergerak cepat sebelum lubang di dadanya melebar jadi tangan kirinya secara otomatis menahan tangan Byungchan supaya tidak menjauh, "boleh...cium lagi?"

Byungchan memandang Seungsik lama, tepat pada kedua matanya seolah memastikan bahwa Seungsik bersungguh-sungguh dalam meminta bukannya sekedar mengabulkan keinginannya. Byungchan mengangguk pelan dan menggumam, "boleh." Tangan kiri Seungsik dipindahkan dari tangan Byungchan menuju pipi Byungchan. Diusapnya lembut pipi Byungchan dengan ibu jarinya, dan ekspresi Byungchan tak lagi terlihat menyakitkan. Tangan kanan Byungchan dengan segera diletakkan di atas tangan kiri Seungsik yang mengusap pipi Byungchan. Seungsik kemudian juga meletakkan tangan kanannya di pipi Byungchan, sehingga sekarang wajah Byungchan sudah ditangkupnya dengan sempurna. Seungsik kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Byungchan dan menutup matanya ketika bibirnya sudah bisa merasakan kembali samar-samar rasa persik dari _lip balm_ yang dikenakan Byungchan. Seungsik sedikit membuka mulutnya lalu dengan lembut, dia mengulum bibir bawah Byungchan lambat-lambat, ingin betul-betul menikmati ciuman ini. Byungchan membalas kuluman Seungsik dengan menggigit lembut bibir atas Seungsik. Seungsik mencium Byungchan dengan penuh perasaan, penuh rasa terima kasih karena Byungchan dengan sabar menunggu Seungsik menyadari bahwa semua jendela dan pintu miliknya hanya dibuka untuknya, sementara Byungchan mencium Seungsik penuh dengan luapan emosi, penuh desperasi bahwa akhirnya Seungsik tidak lagi menyangkal kenyataan bahwa Byungchan juga sama-sama menyukainya. Tangan kanan Byungchan yang tadinya berada di atas tangan kiri Seungsik, sudah berpindah sepenuhnya, mengalung sempurna pada leher Seungsik dan sedikit menekan tengkuk Seungsik supaya ciuman mereka jauh lebih dalam. Byungchan membuka mulutnya sedikit lebih lebar dan Seungsik dengan segera memasukkan lidahnya kesana, menandai isi mulut Byungchan dengan ujung lidahnya, yang lantas membuat Byungchan menggumam nyaman. Seungsik kemudian menarik lidahnya mundur begitu dia puas menggelitik mulut Byungchan dengan ujung lidahnya dan mengecup lama bibir Byungchan sebelum mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Maaf," bisik Seungsik sembari menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Byungchan, "aku selama ini bego banget."

Byungchan tersenyum simpul, "harus gini dulu ya, biar sadar?"

Seungsik mencium Byungchan lagi. Kali ini tidak selambat tadi dan ada urgensi dari setiap jilatannya pada bibir Byungchan. Byungchan membalas dengan antusias yang sama dan dia juga tidak ragu untuk memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Seungsik dan balik menjilati isi mulut Seungsik. Seungsik lagi-lagi mengakhiri ciumannya dengan kecupan yang cukup lama di bibir Byungchan sebelum mereka berdua mengatur napas kembali sambil menempelkan kening mereka berdua, "maaf."

Seungsik mengecup bibir Byungchan sekali.

"Maaf."

Seungsik mengecup bibir Byungchan satu kali lagi.

"Maaf."

Seungsik tadinya hanya berniat mengecup bibir Byungchan singkat, namun kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman lembut setelah Byungchan menahan tengkuk Seungsik sekali lagi. Ciuman mereka kini lambat dan basah seolah Byungchan sedang berkata bahwa permintaan maafnya diterima. Pipi Byungchan kembali diusapnya lembut seiring dengan ciuman mereka yang semakin lambat dan dalam. Debaran jantung Seungsik yang menggila sejak ciuman pertama, secara perlahan berubah menjadi normal dan membuat sensasi menggelikan di perutnya ikut berubah menjadi gelenyar nyaman. Ibaratnya, persis ketika kita menggali sebidang tanah gersang guna mencari sumber air ketika musim kemarau tiba. Perasaan Seungsik pada Byungchan sekarang persis seperti ketika air memancar kuat dari lubang galian dan memenuhinya, melimpah ruah sama seperti ketika Byungchan juga menerima semua perasaannya dengan baik. Seungsik mengerjap kaget ketika Byungchan menarik badannya mundur dan menghentikan ciuman mereka tiba-tiba, "kamu ga mau mampir dulu? Karena kayaknya...kita perlu bicara banyak. Aku juga mau cerita banyak sama kamu. Berdua, di tempat yang orang lain ga bisa ganggu," bisiknya sambil memegang ujung lengan jaket Seungsik.

Seungsik tersenyum lalu mengambil sebelah tangan Byungchan dan mencium lembut punggung tangan Byungchan, "kamu boleh cerita sama aku sampe malam berubah jadi pagi kalo kamu mau. Aku gak keberatan."

Byungchan tersenyum lalu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Seungsik dan mengambil barang-barangnya kemudian turun dari mobil Seungsik. Seungsik sendiri dengan segera mematikan pendingin mobil dan mengunci mobilnya lalu mengikuti Byungchan menuju apartemennya. Seungsik sudah tak ragu untuk menggenggam tangan Byungchan selama berjalan dari _basement_ menuju apartemen Byungchan. Keduanya membersihkan diri dengan cepat begitu tiba di apartemen dan kemudian terlibat pertengkaran kecil soal dimana Seungsik menghabiskan malam setelah mereka mengobrol dan setelah sepuluh menit penuh pemaksaan, Seungsik akhirnya menerima kenyataan untuk tidur bersama Byungchan di atas kasur yang sama dengan guling di antara mereka sebagai pembatas. 

"Tidur. Kamu ngomongnya udah ngelantur," ujar Seungsik lembut sambil mengusap kepala Byungchan, "ini udah jam dua juga."

Byungchan menguap lebar sekali lagi namun tetap memaksakan matanya untuk membuka matanya dan memandang Seungsik lekat-lekat. 

"Tidur," ulang Seungsik, "aku janji ga akan pergi kemana-mana supaya kamu kebangun dengan aku yang masih ada di depan kamu."

"Janji?"

"Janji," kata Seungsik, "aku ga akan lari lagi dari kamu."

Byungchan tersenyum puas dan memejamkan matanya. Ada hangat terasa mampir sejenak di keningnya saat jaraknya dan dunia mimpi tinggal sejengkal lagi dan Byungchan memasang senyum sebisanya pada wajahnya. Perjuangannya meyakinkan Seungsik sudah selesai.

***

Byungchan mengerling pada Seungsik yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang dan sibuk bermain _game online_ di gawainya. Laki-laki itu sepertinya belum tersadar bahwa Byungchan sudah selesai mandi, jadi Byungchan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu lemari pakaian dengan agak keras, menyambar kaus tipis tanpa lengan berwarna putih, lalu mengenakannya seraya berkata, "kamu masih belum jawab kenapa tadi nangis waktu ucap sumpah."

Seungsik dengan tenang mengirimkan pesan di _game_ nya bahwa dia harus segera _offline_ , lalu menutup aplikasi _game online_ nya, dan meletakkan gawainya pada nakas di sebelah kanannya. Lucu juga jika mengingat belum genap dua tahun sejak dia dan Byungchan jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing di atas kasur kesayangan Byungchan yang tengah didudukinya dan kemudian di hari ini, dia dan Byungchan kembali berada di atas kasur ini dengan tujuan yang jelas berbeda dari dua puluh dua purnama ke belakang. Mereka kini berada di atas kasur dengan tujuan untuk melepas lelah setelah mengikat janji untuk saling setia hingga petualangan mereka berakhir di dunia. Seungsik lalu menjawab, "aku tiba-tiba inget dulu aku bego banget waktu suka sama kamu. Nunjukin suka dengan cara yang paling canggung karena takut kamu ga nyaman dan malah ngerusak hubungan kita." 

Seungsik tersenyum sebentar lalu kemudian terkekeh ketika Byungchan memanjat tubuhnya yang setengah duduk. Byungchan mendongakkan kepala dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan, memberi kode pada Seungsik bahwa ia ingin dicium. Seungsik mengabulkan permintaan Byungchan dengan mudah dan mengecup bibir laki-laki itu cukup lama. "dulu aku bilang sempet bilang ke Sejun kalo aku nyesel setengah mati karena udah ngasih kamu kado yang receh banget. Tapi liat kita sekarang. Kalo bukan karena kado receh itu, aku sama kamu mungkin ga akan tukeran sumpah tadi siang."

Byungchan mengernyit keheranan, "aku gatau kamu ternyata segalau itu sebelum akhirnya ngasih aku kado yang _mind blowing._ "

"Emangnya aku belum cerita?"

"Belum," sahut Byungchan yang kembali merangkak naik hingga dirinya duduk sempurna di pangkuan Seungsik dan melingkarkan kaki-kakinya di pinggang Seungsik, "kamu cuman cerita kalo kamu sampe setengah interogasi suaminya Chan, nanya dia udah kasih kado apa aja ke Chan selama ini supaya kamu ada bayangan buat kasih aku kado."

"Kamu mau aku cerita sekarang?"

Byungchan menggelengkan kepala, "mulai tadi siang, kita bakal punya banyak waktu berdua. Kamu bisa cerita kapan-kapan kalo kamu mau."

Seungsik tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk mencium Byungchan. Bibir lelaki itu benar-benar menggoda untuk dicium, apalagi jika dimajukan persis seperti paruh bebek. Byungchan membalas ciuman Seungsik lambat-lambat seolah ingin menikmati ciuman Seungsik selama yang dia bisa. Tangannya sudah dikalungkan pada leher Seungsik, dan tangan Seungsik juga sudah berada di pinggang Byungchan serta mengusapnya lembut. Ciuman mereka baru terlepas setelah Byungchan melenguh dalam ciumannya dan Seungsik mencium kening Byungchan lama sebagai penutup. 

"Malam ini aku mau disayang," pinta Byungchan tegas sambil menarik Seungsik untuk kembali menempelkan kening mereka, "disayang yang banyak sampe besok pagi."

Seungsik tidak menjawab. Laki-laki di pangkuannya setengah digendong dan dipindahkan supaya rebah di bawah kungkungannya dengan tangan Byungchan yang masih terkalung sempurna di lehernya, "oke."

Byungchan tersenyum kala Seungsik menurunkan badan perlahan dan menindih tubuhnya sambil mencium Byungchan lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit tambahan nafsu, karena entah siapa yang memulai duluan untuk mempreteli baju satu sama lain. Ada desah tertahan saat Seungsik melepas celana pendeknya dan celananya sendiri. Sudah sejauh ini dan Byungchan sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, meskipun sejujurnya dia masih penasaran setengah mati soal Seungsik dan caranya mencintai Byungchan dengan canggung selama ini. Byungchan menepis semua pertanyaan di kepalanya saat Seungsik mulai mencium leher dan menghisapnya kuat di beberapa titik. Itu bisa nanti, pikirnya. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah bagaimana Byungchan menerima semua limpahan kasih sayang dari suaminya di malam pertama mereka.

***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Maaf dan terimakasih. Maaf karena tulisan ini mungkin terkesan dragging dan jauh dari kata sempurna. Terimakasih karena sudah membaca. Sampai bertemu di reveal day!


End file.
